Inferno
by SinCan
Summary: Pre-Canon; Self-Insert Kuran!OC / Life as a Pureblood can be difficult, especially during the time where there is still monarchy in the vampire realm. So she can't blame her father for wanting to create the Senate to avoid authorianism, but there is one thing she will not stand by for in this series. That is the future of this world.
1. Reborn as a Kuran

I wanted to do another SI, but a more serious one. This one will be slight AU-ish, since Rido will be slightly different in this (He won't be too much of vampire like his canon part in the series). Haruka, and Juri's parents' names haven't been revealed yet by Hino-sama, but in this fic. Their names will be Eiji, and Chiyo.

 **Warnings/Contains:** Self Insert OC, Bad Grammar and Spelling, Slight AUish, Dark, and I honestly don't know what else so etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my OC.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Chapter One** : Reborn as a Kuran_

.

.

Nothing.

There was nothing she could see. Just pure darkness that welcomed her when she gave her last breath. The pain. God, there was so much pain she felt from laying on the concrete ground, mere yards away from her vehicle. She couldn't even move, nor shout for help as everything went dark in her vision.

Now here she is in an empty void.

She couldn't feel anything. Literally nothing. She doesn't feel hot, nor cold. She can't even tell if she's breathing either. Is this what the afterlife was like? It terrified her for bit, but her surroundings changed to place she's never been before.

It was hard to see at first, due to the bright lights. It didn't help that there were loud noises, and unfamiliar voices talking all around her at once. She almost believed she was at the hospital, but she didn't when she realized she couldn't feel that pain she felt when she sprung out of her car. In fact she don't feel nothing. Only warmth that surround her body. Almost like a blanket. It was soothing, and made her feel almost protected.

When she try to move, she found herself unable to. This cause her to panic to move at least one of her limbs. It was futile, because once her vision came into focus. She realized she was wrapped in a blanket, and the worst of all. She notice the people that were talking around her were much larger. No... that wasn't right.

She was smaller than all of them.

' _What's going on?! Where am I?!'_

Her eyes began to tear up. She wanted to cry, but only small whimpers left out her lips. She doesn't understand. She's being held by someone she doesn't recognize. A woman that look in her early twenties with icey blue eyes that were staring down at her with a loving expression. She doesn't know her.

The woman didn't seem phase by her whimpers. Instead she hums a light tune, and rocks her in her arms to silent her voice.

She wanted to yell her to let her go, but she found herself enjoying the voice of that woman. There no menace in her tone. Only comfort, and soothing that reminded her of her mother. It calm her down with ease. She doesn't know what's going on.

The woman started talking to her, speaking into a language she doesn't understand. Though there were a few words she recognizes. It was enough for her to confirm the woman is speaking Japanese. She used to watch a ton of anime when she was alive. It seems that pays off slightly in this situation so there's that.

She can pretty much guess that she's reborn into a baby. She's not dumb enough to figure not it out by now, considering she is small and wrapped in a blanket with a woman she never met before until now.

The only strange part is that this woman may speak Japanese, but she doesn't look much like one. She look almost cartoony, and if she dare-say anime.

She didn't think too much on it when her ears twitch at the sound of a door opening. Her small head quickly turn to the side when she smelled a strong scent of a man that entered in the room. It was odd, because she shouldn't have strong nose like this. And yet she can tell by his scent that there was no sign of threat. It seem soothing to her as it is with the woman.

These two must be her parents.

She couldn't see him from her position. She tried sitting up, but only found the blanket restraining her every movement. Her supposedly mother chuckle, and talk to the man. No doubt telling him that their daughter wants to see him by the sound of teasing in her tone.

She hear the man shuffled, and soon sat down next to the woman. There she got a full look of her father. The man look about her mother's age if not slightly older. Both of them look stunning. Probably the most beautiful people she has ever seen before. They could make any model jealous by their mere appearance.

The woman has dark reddish-brown hair that is straight and pulled up into an elegant bun that reminded her of a politician. A few strands of her hair were sticking out. Mostly likely caused by stress from the birth. While her father has similar hair color, but if not more lighter, and brown as well curly that is shoulder-length.

She would had believe she hit the jackpot by the way they're dressed. Their attire obviously hinted that they are rich, which means she was born into family of wealth. However, those eyes of her father told her a whole different story.

They were much too similar to a favorite series she loved. It only confirmed her suspicious more when she heard her mother say respectful term of brother to her father. Not only confirming her parents are siblings, but the fact that she is inside a fictional world. Those eyes were Kuran. The only characters that have those eyes were from the series known as Vampire Knight. It could only mean one thing.

She died.

She died, and was reborn as a Kuran child in her favorite manga.

Sure she should be beyond happy, but she is fucking terrified. So many thoughts rolled in her mind. Mostly were ' _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ '. While some were questions like: how is it possible? Am I dreaming? What timeline am I at? Who are these people?

So she decided to focus on the last question. It was enough to help calm her down, since she didn't realize she was fussing again. Leaving her mother (or aunt?... she doesn't want to think too much on it.) to calm her down again. It doesn't help that she cannot speak Japanese, but she can tell by their conversations that her parents' names are Eiji, and Chiyo from the conversations with each other.

Could they really be Kurans?

The woman, or Chiyo, definitely has the face of one, while her father has the full package. However, it's Chiyo's eyes that bewildered her. They were a different color. If not a similar to a certain Kuran, or otherwise known as Rido Kuran...

Suddenly it clicked in her head at the thought. If Rido's right eye is indeed a similar color to Chiyo's, could that mean that this person is his mother? It was never explained on why his eyes were mixed, nor did Matsuri Hino showed what his parents look like. Let alone their names.

Could they... be them?

 _'If so... then that means...'_

Rido, Haruka, and Juri are her siblings.

 _'Unless I was born before them? But wait... Rido is the eldest, but their ages...'_

Well she got her answer when door opened again, and she smelled two new scents. One that was soothing, and the other that smelled bitter. She couldn't see who they were, but judging by her parents words. It was Haruka, and Rido, since she practically called their names.

Haruka was the first one to come into view. Eiji moved out of the way to let the obvious young vampire take a look at their latest addition to the family. He looked about the age of Kaname when he was introduced in manga. So Haruka has to be about around the age of ten?

He was quiet, and stoic, but yet those garnet eyes were filled with adoration. A small smile grace his features as he said one word. Her name. " _Amara_."

Amara?

She was named Amara Kuran?

Well... beggars can't be choosers. At least she now knows that she wasn't reborn as Juri, but as a sibling.

She wanted to reach out, touch Haruka. He looked adorable as he stood there, staring down at her with a small awe face. However, that didn't happened when their mother called Rido over. She felt a sense of dread as she heard him spoke. His voice was filled with calm, but she wasn't fooled by it. She knows his dark intentions later on.

She could tell her parents were urging Rido to come over to see her. Of course, she didn't want him to. He's the last person she ever wants to see, but it couldn't be help since her mother practically handed her over into Rido's arms. Without noticing the fussing coming from her.

' _Damn you!_ ' She mentally cursed at her mother.

She resisted the urge to cry as she went quiet, and stare up at her elder brother that is holding her. His mixed eyes look down at her, studying her every movement. Rido held her closer. No doubt as instinct to not drop her. She wanted to pull away from him, because she knew what he is capable of. And yet those eyes...

They look so lonely. If not dull without any spring of life in them...

Then she remembers the fate he'll suffer. The rivalry that will happen between Haruka, and him over Juri. How much he loves her to the point where he decides to have Yuki as a replacement for her mother. That he would do anything to have power to surpass Haruka, but it was in his lust for power that made him lost the most precious thing he cared about the most. Soon he dwells in a pit of madness.

The whole thing made her sympathize with him, because she know how it feels to love another who doesn't love you back.

' _Maybe... maybe I can changed him...'_

Instead of whimpering from the dark aura he is giving off, her small lips curl up into a smile. She let out a cooed sound, and moved her hand up towards him. He didn't notice that he gave her the ability to move, when he slightly shifted her blanket that trapped her into a cocoon.

Rido's eyes widen slightly from the gesture, before returning back down to normal. He reaches his index finger close to her cheek, gently brushing it. She felt slightly relaxed from the gesture, but even more so when he moved his finger across her lips to where she suck energy underneath his beautiful pale skin. Something dark flicker in his eyes as he watches her feed off of him, but they were replace by a smile on his face.

There was no malicious behind it... Only pure content...

That's when she, Amara Kuran, decided what she has do in her new life.


	2. Steering the Tide Away

.

.

 _ **Chapter Two** : Steering the Tide Away  
_

.

.

Her first year was a series of constant naps with a few hours being awake. Amara didn't have much concern for her sleep cycle as an infant. Back in her old life, she would get a little to no sleep, due to her full-time job, and part-time studies.

That was hell for her.

This on the other hand is like heaven. She can sleep for as long as she wants without exam deadlines tugging her neck every second.

The only part she can complain about is that she would often find herself wake up in one of her relatives' arms, or a strong smell of blood whenever they feed.

Now that is a topic she would like to talk about.

 **Blood**.

Obviously being reborn as a Kuran family member is going to have a downside, despite her being part of an overrated family. She is not only a Pureblood, but a _vampire_.

That's right.

A vampire.

Not the twilight sparkly kind with regular human teeth that prey on Bambi.

An actual _vampire_ with a fangs that needs blood to survive.

Which is a problem for her. Sure it smells lovely, and nice, but you see she originally grew up as a human to where creatures like that don't exist in her other life. Her mind has the mentality that blood is disgusting, and gross to drink from. The only time she ever taste blood is when she got a cut on her lips. And it's not like she was fond of drinking her blood from then too.

The very thought of drinking someone else's blood, but her own, just makes her want to vomit. There is no way she be able to do it.

It's going to be a problem for her once she hits that age where she needs to drink it. She can't imagine the painful feeling of thirst is like either. She's only thankful that she gets fed enough to where she don't get hungry to experience it.

Now the best part of being an vampire child is that she can suck life energy by kissing the skin. It's... hard to explain the sensation, but the best way to describe it is like giving a hickey to someone without literally sucking on the skin and you feel full. Of course she could still eat normal food like humans, but energy is the only thing that can satisfy her hunger.

Amara don't mind feeding from her mother, or few of the servants that are assigned to watch her. She is more worried about Rido. She can tell by the mere look in his eyes that he desires her. Even if she is a mere infant. She's not blind to the eerie glow he gives to her when she feeds on him.

It's... frightening...

It's no wonder Chiyo didn't allow Juri to be near Rido. She thought Matsuri Hino just added that part to make Rido's character creepy in the Fleeting Dream novel. She never thought it would exactly be the way he is. Then again, she should have expected that Rido was barely shown any good qualities in the series.

And yet Amara is determined to help him. She wants to help change the person he is yet to become. She wants to... because if she is truly going to be stuck in this world. She wants to change what is yet to come, and it's best to start at one of the main sources.

The real question is, how would she be able to change him?

There are two possibilities she could think of:

The **first** option is obviously kill him, but that is for alternative if her other two don't work. If she is able to that is, but... she rather not think of at the moment.

The **second** option is to turn him human, but that mean she would have to use her life. Unless she could convince a Pureblood that is tired of living to do it. That plan obviously needs more thought process on it.

The **third** option is to manage to steer Rido's love away from Juri. That is if she will be born in this world. If she is, Amara could steer his attention away from her, or have Juri fall for him. Which won't work, because it seems like in the series her personality is more drawn to Haruka, due to his gentle nature.

So... that would mean he could be steer towards her, Amara. Now that leads to another question. Can she see herself with him? Being with a man that is easily sway by his vampire instincts?

Of course not.

Right now, she sees him as a brother with no hint of any whatsoever attraction, or thought of feelings for him. She grew up in a world where incest is a taboo.

Even if it is legal here in this fucked up world. It's still hard for her accept it. Not to mention Rido creeps her the hell out, but if he truly does love her. She can't abandon him, because it would just repeat what happened in the series. Only this time it's not Juri, but her. He would go insane if she doesn't return his love if he grows to have feelings for her. Which he might now that she thinking about it, considering she is seeing similarities to the Fleeting Dream novel.

However, she don't want to be his lover. She doesn't...

... and yet she wants to save him.

She wants to... he is her elder brother after all.

You would think she is crazy to have some shred of compassion for a twisted man such as him, but Rido does have good qualities in him (even though there are more cons, than pros on him). The manga, or the novels doesn't show it. He is a good brother to both Haruka, and her (mostly her though). He helps out their parents, since she was born in the time where the Kuran still were rulers.

Their father, Eiji, is the king of vampires, and the one that rules over their kind. It's interesting to see herself sort of as a princess (even though all Purebloods are considered royalty), but Amara knows it won't last long due to the Senate that will be soon created to prevent the Pureblood families turning on their own.

She just don't know when.

Rido is helping him to maintain their control for as long as they can. No doubt he is only doing it in preparation for him to take their father's place if the times comes, since he's the eldest out of the bunch.

Haruka on the other hand is a sibling she absolutely adores. She never had siblings before in her other life, but Haruka makes her happy to have an older brother like him.

He doesn't talk much, but he's kind through his actions. So gentle, and sweet that you never would see in a Pureblood. If she wasn't a baby, she would hug him for being so cute.

Haruka doesn't get mad. He is patient, even when Amara can be a little needy, and demanding around him for his attention. He would even give in to her without being annoyed. Truly that boy is a pure of gold.

Now her parents. Eiji, and Chiyo are the parents she never thought she'll have. It is true that the two of them are so polar opposite that it's strange to see them together. Even if they're related (which she often forget at times).

It's endearing to see her parents try to be there for her, but their duties as rulers of the vampire realm takes most of their time away from their family. She doesn't mind it. She understands their position. Besides, her siblings along with the servants helped ease her loneliness, and boredom away.

That's one of the things she dislikes about being reborn into this world.

Amara would had thought her memories would have gone away. Nope. Instead, she remembers everything of her previous life, while she is still in her infant stage. She is more aware, and obviously more intelligent than a baby should be. It's also a pain in the neck for her, since she has very limited things to do.

However, within a year of listening to people speak Japanese around her. She managed to learn the language. Well most of it, since there are still a lot of words she still has troubling learning with.

So she was finally able to hear conversations clearly, but sometimes she wish she wouldn't be able to understand... because there some things better to not to be heard.

Lenai, and Nao Kimaru, they are the two servants that are assigned to her. The two of them are sisters with Nao being the oldest. They are a low-rank vampire, or otherwise known as level C.

Amara doesn't know how vampires like them are serving Purebloods, but she bet it has to do with their father, whom they keep bring up whenever they talk about her father, Eiji.

It's not like she mind the two servants. They're quite the duo together. Both of them work hard, and tend to her every need (Even though Rido tries to do most of it, but her parents remind him to leave it up to the servants).

Like right now.

"Amara-sama is so adorable." Lenai smiles down at the stoic child in her arms. She resisted the urge to cuddle with child. She remembers she got scolded by her elder sister, and Amara is not fond of hugs. "She is the perfect mix of her parents, don't you think so Nee-san?"

The lighter shade of orange hair female turns towards the darker shade one. Her sister nod her head as she stares down at their mistress. Both of the women never thought they'll be task to watch her, since they were originally task to Haruka.

"Ah, but she has Chiyo-sama's eyes." Nao points out, making Amara wonder if her eyes are truly icey blue like her mother's, or if not a shade lighter. If so that would be amazing, because she always wanted blue eyes. She dislike her brown ones in her other life. They were always so dull, and boring. "She's going to look so lovely like her mother."

Amara doesn't mind the two ladies complimenting her, but she just not used to it. She is not used to being groom like this, and respected so much. She isn't even sure she can handle this life. The Kurans are the top Pureblood family in the society.

Obviously she is going to get more praises than what these two give her.

She look towards the door to her bedroom. Her brows narrow as she concentrate to find her relatives. She can't sense them. Sure they're nearby, but she is not strong enough to sense their presence in this mansion. Of course, it wouldn't go un-notice by these two servants of hers.

"She must be looking for Rido-sama. She seems to have taken a shine to him more than Haruka-sama." Lenai says, snapping Amara's attention back to them. Lenai smiles down at her. "Don't worry, your big brother will return back shortly."

The thought didn't sound too pleasing to Amara.

Nao notices the small distress on the child's face when her sister mention Rido. Like her, she notices the dark looks Rido sometimes gives to her. She even has heard conversations from their parents about Rido's feelings for her might be... strange.

"Lenai, I don't think that's wise to-"

"Nonsense, I don't see any harm to it. Rido-sama is merely fond of Amara-sama." Lenai scolded her elder sister. She knows she's not particular fond of Rido, but the man is decent enough as his father. They have no right to keep him away from his little sister. "Chiyo-sama was the same way when Eiji-sama was born."

"Yes, but Rido-sama is-"

"Is what?" Both of the servants nearly jump at the sound of Chiyo's voice. They didn't expect her to return home so soon.

"Chiyo-sama!" The two vampires bow. Nao kept her hands on the side, while Lenai held Amara close to her chest to prevent her from falling to the ground."F-Forgive us, my lady! We didn't know you would return so shortly. Amara-sama w-was awake, and we didn't wish to leave her alone in the crib."

Chiyo laugh softly at the two servants. She smiles as she raises her hand up to the women. "Relax, Lenai-san and Nao-san. You were merely doing your duties. You may rise now." They did. Chiyo then turns her attention to her daughter in Lenai's arms. "Has Amara been fed?"

"No, my lady. We try to, but she refuses to allow the servants to feed her." Nao was the first to answer. She lower her head as Lenai follow shortly after. "Apologies, my lady."

"It's fine. She refuses me most of the time. My daughter seems to prefer only her elder brother, Rido, more than anyone." Chiyo holds her hands out for Lenai to hand Amara over to her. She mentally rolled her eyes at her mother's words. "Eiji was the same way when he was born. It was so long ago..."

Unfortunately it was for a Pureblood. Chiyo is the oldest out of Eiji, and her by a few centuries. The two of them didn't get together, until their father went into a coffin after their mother died. Even though Amara knows the true reason why Kaname did in the first place...

Amara has read somewhere in the manga that Juri comment Kaname was like his grandfather (Eiji). It sort of is true, because her father is a reserved man that is calm, and honest. Her mother was fiery, strict, with a slight childish side to her. She can definitely tell where Juri, and Haruka get it from as well as Yuki, and Kaname.

"You two ladies may be excuse."

"Of course, Chiyo-sama." Both of the women bow. Nao glance over at her sister, and gesture her to follow her towards the door, letting their lady be alone with her daughter. "Come along, Lenai."

"Y-Yes. Have a good day, Chiyo-sama." Lenai bow again, and jog after her sister, leaving the two Kurans alone.

Chiyo carries her child over to a chair that is near her crib. She takes a seat, and holds her in her arms. Her passive face relax. No longer firm, and maintain that elegance persona. Chiyo never like hiding who she is, but Purebloods have no choice to for the sake of themselves and their blood. For they are desire greatly among their kind.

She hopes at least her children, especially her youngest will live a life that she never got to have.

Chiyo notices her daughter staring at the door where Nao, and Lenai went through. She's glad Amara is fond of them. She was worried her daughter wouldn't be at first, but now it's a good thing. They're one of the only few they can trust during a time like this.

"They're the daughters of a dear friend from the Kimura family. They mean you no harm, Amara, but I suppose you prefer only your brother to be near you. Right?" She teased her child, stroking her cheek with her finger gently. "Your father was the same way. He would always _cling_ to me from every chance he got." She laugh softly when she notices her daughter's face. "He doesn't show it as much, but he can be very _possessive_. He is quite skill at hiding his emotions. That's where your brother, Haruka, gets it from."

That would make sense. He did act like Eiji in a few ways. She can also see where Juri gets her personality from as well.

"Your brothers.. they adore you so much, but... if it continues I worry for their relationship." Chiyo started, surprising Amara for her to bring this up out of no where. She was talking about the Kimaru daughters, and now went to this. It makes her wonder if this has been on her mind for awhile.

 _'Does she truly notices the way Rido looks at me?'_

She won't be surprise. He may have a lot of self-control, but it's not enough to stop small comments, nor dark promising looks he gives to her. That's how Chiyo, and Eiji found out about his feelings for Juri were not normal, and engage him off to Shizuka Hio.

"Haruka has a good heart, but he's not the _one_ you cling to. That one is who I'm mostly concerned for. He would undoubtedly easily cut that bond he has with his brother for his selfish desires." Chiyo stated as she smile gently down at her. That smile didn't hide away the worry look in her eyes, nor the concern thoughts she is undoubtedly having. "Rido is a good brother. He means well, but the love he has for you is... _eccentric_... It would be best if you were engage to Haruka when you're older."

 _'No!'_

If that would happened. It would only repeat the love triangle in the series. Rido will be devastated, and seek out power to surpass Haruka, then claim Jurl (well now her) for himself.

Everything will remain the same.

Don't get herself wrong, she doesn't support the incest in this all the way. It's still an topic that she is a little having hard time accepting in this world. Even right now, she don't see either Haruka, or Rido more than brothers. That's why she don't want to be engage to Haruka, because the bond they all have right now will be shattered.

Rido will be swayed by his vampire instincts more.

 _'I don't want Rido to end up hating Haruka... or even you two...'_

Amara fuss in Chiyo's arms, while her mother's eyes widen in surprise to see her daughter's reaction. She didn't expect to find her upset from her words. Her daughter is seems to be more aware than what she lets out.

So she pretended to not notice, and lets out a laugh. "Of course, you wouldn't want that, do you Amara? Neither would Rido, he would be angry if he found out if we were to betroth you to his younger brother instead."

' _Of course he would! He would kill you if you did so!'_

She doesn't want that...

... she doesn't want to lose the only parents that ever cared about her.

* * *

In a short time, her children's relationship made her question if she has made the right decision to step back. Chiyo wasn't blind to the slight abnormal behaviors in Rido. She first notice it on the day Amara was born when he commented about her being his future wife. Of course, she should feel proud that her son has taken a liking to his sister, but something in his words... disturb her.

It's not a shocking discovery to Chiyo that her eldest son's nature is more close to that of a vampire. Unlike her two youngest children, Rido grew up in a harsher time to where his life was constantly in danger at any given moment. At a young age he learn the cruelty, and monstrous natures of a Purebloods. He was forced to abandon those innocent times. His compassion. His gentle nature.

Deep within her heart, she prayed years later those wounds would heal, but it seems they have taken a deeper effect on her son, more than she could imagined... but maybe she is wrong.

Rido drops his guard when he is with Amara. The only person he allows to see his vulnerable side. He doesn't even do this with Haruka. Only with Amara he allows to see sides of him that he wishes no others to see. He masks his emotions so well. Far too perfect to that of his father.

It's not a surprise that he would do this with Amara, since her daughter has taken a rather shine to him. Of course this did not mean Amara ignored Haruka. She acknowledges him as any other that comes in contact with her, but Rido it's different. She would cling to him the most. Smile when she is in his arms. Whines when taken away from him. Almost like how her beloved, Eiji, was with her when he was her age.

In time as her daughter gets older, there is a possibility of them getting together if this continues. There is a brightness in Amara that could put the darkness in Rido's heart at bay. Perhaps even tame the vampire's nature he so embraces. Maybe even show far more than her, and Eiji has ever taught him.

Intrigued, Chiyo decided to ignore her rational thoughts, and go with her gut feeling. Eiji won't be pleased with her decision, but surely he would come around. Besides, none of their allies among their fellow Purebloods have any members that are about Rido's age, or younger yet.

So for now, betrothing their children has to be put on hold for the time being.

* * *

At the age of two, Amara was able to speak in Japanese.

During this age, she was still sheltered, and limited to stay inside the mansion. She's never been to the outside world, since the day she was born. She knew the reasons why, due to small conversations the servants have when they think she is not listening.

There are a few resistances that are causing problems for the humans, and vampires. Her parents been busy as of late. They hardly return home, and mostly stay at the capitol. Their alliance with the Hunter Association is still strong, but they don't know for how long. They are not fond that they are working with vampires, even if the their leaders are the children of the man who created their weapons for them.

Truthfully, it frightens her to be born in the era such as this to where the Kuran family still rule the vampire realm. There are a few families that support them, but many wanted them gone for what they did. They will do anything to ruin them. So that's why she didn't mind the fact her parents are sheltering her too much, and trying their best to keep their youngest safe.

And yet, she still worries about them.

Amara tried her best to hide it when Haruka took her out back into the garden to show her the flowers that Lenai planted awhile back. Lenai was the one that looks after the garden, even though it's odd since there were times Chiyo would stare out at the scenery with sadden look.

"Are Oka-sama, and Otou-sama are coming home soon?" Amara asked, touching the petals of a moon flower. She didn't expect to see different types of flowers in the garden. Maybe next time she sees Lenai. She'll ask her about what's her favorite flower.

The Kimaru sisters were the only servants she's fond of. She thought of them as aunts in a sort of way, even though there were times they make her feel superior, which she doesn't like. They were like family to her, but she knows in their eyes that such a thing shouldn't be said from a Pureblood to a level C vampires such as themselves.

"No, they're attending a very important business with a close friend of our family." Haruka gesture her to follow him down the path back towards the mansion. Which she did shortly after she smelled the moon flower.

"A... friend?" She asked. She is curious about these so called friends of their family.

Haruka glance at her. "Do you remember the hierarchy of vampires?"

Of course she does. It's been shown repeatedly quite a few times in the series. So obviously it etch into her memory, but she had to play the little oblivious toddler act. Even though it can be quite tiring to act like she doesn't know anything, even though she knows more than most of the people than what they already know.

"A little... There are five letters that stand for the groups?"

Haruka nod his head with a smile, pleased to hear her response. "Yes, and what are those letters?"

She figured he was going to ask her that. So she played along. "A, B, C, D, and E."

"Good. Now, what are each of those letters stand for?"

She hold her fingers out, and began. "A is Purebloods like us. B is Aristocrat like Higarashu-san. C is common vampires, and D is for vampires that used to be human." Of course she couldn't get all of them right, so she pretended she didn't know the last one. "I don't know what E stand for..."

"It's fine. At least you remember most of the pyramid." Haruka praises her with a smile to reassure her. Even though she already knew that. "A level E is a vampire that was once human, and has fallen into madness. E means the E.N.D."

"Oh... Is Oka-sama, and Otou-sama's friend a level E?"

"No, he's a level B. He's one of the families that support our reign." Haruka's eyes trail down to the ground as his eyes narrow slightly. "While most would want us to return back to old days..."

Amara stare at him in silence for a few seconds. She wondered if he's involved at the capitol as much as Rido. He is only 12 years old, but he's still old enough to know what's going on. She can't help to be curious on what goes on outside the Kuran land. How are the Hunter Association are holding up? What does the capitol look like?

However, she cannot know... not yet... since she still physically a toddler... far too weak to those that want to hurt her, and her family.

"Haru Onii-sama?" She said to snap him out of his thoughts. Which he did, since he turn to look at her with a small smile. He push aside his emotions like he always does, and puts on a stoic face. Even though he is a quiet person, and good at hiding his emotions, but she knows him long enough to see what lies underneath that mask of his.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? Do you like the garden?" He asked.

"Yeah... It's pretty..." She replied, following along with his conversation. It's not like she has a choice, since she is suppose to be too young to comprehend what's going on around her.

Either way, their sibling bonding time came to end for the night when Amara lets out a small cough, and feel a burning sensation in her throat.

' _No... not again.'_

It's not too painful, but it's still unbearable for a child's body such as hers. This is only the first part of the hunger she will suffer when she gets older.

A vampire's thirst.

"Are you hungry?" Haruka asked, no doubt he can sense that she is hungry, or probably tell by the way her eyes are glowing.

"N-No." Amara shakes her head, trying to deny it, but it only made her let out another cough.

"Amara." He kneels down in front of her. Her eyes staring at his skin, it's beckoning her to come forth, and taste him. She shakes her head again. Only to make Haruka smile. He always does to reassure her like a big brother he is as he spoke in that gentle ton of his. "It's alright."

Amara lightly blushes while looking away. It's alright. How can he be so calm why saying it. She hates it. She doesn't like getting energy from her siblings. It's embarrassing, and awkward for her. Even though the fastest way to get energy for a vampire child is through a kiss, which... which she has done a few times.

And yet...

She glance at Haruka, feeling her thirst hit her again. His skin did look tempting. She could sense the energy underneath the pale surface. If her lips could touch it, then maybe-

" _Amara_."

She snapped out of her thoughts as she, and Haruka turn to the side to see Rido walking towards them. Both of the younger siblings stood up straight, and face their elder brother. Well more of Haruka, since Amara kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't miss the disapproving look in his eyes when he caught her nearly leaning in to Haruka.

 _'He's angry. Great...'_

Rido never much like it when she feeds from others, but him. Even their own relatives. He's always been that way, since she was born. He tried to tend to every needs, and be there for her, while trying to keep her away from the others.

It's endearing, but also frightening.

 _'I wonder if Yuki felt that way with Kaname...'_

"Rido Onii-sama, welcome back." Haruka started the conversation, even though he seems to not be aware that Rido is barely acknowledging him at the moment, since his eyes are set on the child next to his brother. **Her**.

"I had my suspicion I would find Amara here with you." Rido disregard Haruka's words as he began to scold his brother. "Father wouldn't be please to see you putting your studies aside."

 _'Studies? Studies for what?'_

"I'm aware, but I wanted to spend time with Amara. I'll finished them before the end of the night." Haruka told him. Rido didn't pay any attention to him no longer, and walked towards Amara. "Onii-sama?"

Amara look up at Rido, then went into his arms when he gesture her to come to him. She didn't want to, but she had to. She has to acknowledge him more than Haruka. Sadly.

She didn't even resist, when he scoop her up. He press his face into her hair, and inhale her scent with a light hum. "I will take care of her, until Mother returns home." Rido pulls back, and stare at his little sister's face with a smile. His mixed eyes soften down at her, it could easily make her forget the darker parts of him. If he shows more of that look often. "You're hungry. Aren't you, my dear Amara?"

She didn't answer.

She was slightly uncomfortable being near him. He obviously desire her more than a sister already, and that frightens her, since she is still far too young for him. Even though he didn't force himself to. She has to remind herself that in the series, he waited until Juri hit the right age before he let some of his desires let loose.

Haruka notices the uneasy look in his little sister's eyes.

"Onii-sama, maybe it's best if she feeds from Mother..." He suggested.

Haruka admires Rido, but there are few things he doesn't agree with him on.

"It's all right. She's going to be mine someday, so I'll be sure to keep her safe." Rido held Amara close, breathing in her lovely scent. He didn't notice the shaken look in Haruka's eyes. Perhaps he did, but just ignored it. "It's best for her to have a mere glimpse at the taste of the man she will marry... Come along, Amara."

 _'Che... It's not like I have a choice.'_

Amara lets Rido take her away from Haruka. He takes her back to her room, dismissing the servants to leave them be for awhile.

She is still wary of her eldest brother, but she knows he will do her no harm due to her age. Besides, his sanity hasn't drop yet. She has to keep reminding herself that he is not the same as the man in the series.

Not yet.

"What were you, and Haruka doing in the garden?" Rido asked, taking a seat in a chair with her sitting right on his lap.

She thought about what to say. She didn't want to get him jealous of Haruka, even though he has no idea that his little brother adores him. She had to think. Something that won't upset him.

"Haru Onii-sama wanted to show me the roses Lenai-san planted."

That sounds good.

It seems to pleases him too.

"Is that so?... Good." Rido plays with her hair, stroking his hand through the shade of rich, dark brown hair on her head. She inherits their father's hair color, and her mother's eyes. The perfect combination of their parents.

Amara feels her elder brother relax more.

He always does when he's near her. Maybe it's a good thing she is doing this. She doesn't want him to spend more time with the other vampires outside this mansion. She has no idea what is going on out there, but she has an idea that the people he dwells with are not good people. For every time he returns, she sees a glimpse of that mad-man slowly surfacing inside him.

She needs to grow up.

She needs to venture out, and start changing this world.

However, moments like this reminds herself that there is some good in Rido. If not, a loving nature that needs to be brought out more.

 _'If only Juri had chose you in the series... If only father, and mother didn't prevent you from being engage to her...'_

"Onii-sama?" Amara began, she looks down at her feet, before looking back up at him. She wonders if she should keep doing this to herself.

Is she truly ready to give herself over to this man that she sees as a brother?

Those thoughts went away when she felt the world slowly start to spin around her. Her mind focus only on one thing. What her body wants at the moment.

"...I-I need energy..."

Rido shifted her on his lap, giving her a free space for her to move on him. "It's fine. Feel free to get energy from me." He said with a grin, even his tone practically encourage her to do so.

She knew why he change her position, but she didn't want to do _that_. So instead, she grab his hand, and press her lips on it, much to his disappointment. Even though getting the energy from this part is a slow process for a vampire child, but she doesn't like getting it through a kiss.

It's... embarrassing...

However, Amara begin to change her mind when she suck more to try to gain more of the energy, but it wouldn't work. Her throat throb with need, and she needed more to satisfy it. This is just like a small slurp of her favorite drink. She needed the whole meal. Not just a dip in a small pool.

Amara gripped his hand in frustration as she tried to suck more out of the skin, but the process continue in a slow agonizing pace.

' _More... More...'_

That word repeated over, and over in her head as she move her small hands and gripped Rido's jacket.

He didn't anything. He watched her remove her lips from his hand. Her hands shake as her eyes glow when she gripped his jacket to support herself on him.

She didn't want to do this, but she needed to.

The **hunger** was too much.

"M-More..." Was Amara said before she press her lips onto his own to get the energy faster. She knew there was no romantic meaning behind this. A kiss is the fastest way to transfer energy, but to Rido it was more than that.

The kiss didn't last long. Amara pulled away once she felt her tummy feel full. She takes a deep breath to calm herself as her hunger went away. Her mind relax.

She lay her head on his shoulder, and didn't realize she is revealing her small neck to him. He could see every vein, and artery. Tempting him to just lean down, and drink her pure blood.

Rido's mixed eyes glimmer for a few seconds, before a chuckle escape his lips as he move his little sister back on his lap to her original spot. Removing such a sight away from him. "Now, now, Amara. You shouldn't tempt _Onii-san_. You're still far too young, and not ripe enough for my fangs yet."

Amara quickly look away, trying to hide her flush cheeks. She should have realize that what she did could have made him hungry. She was glad he was patience with her, and won't drink her blood until she is ready.

"S-Sorry, Onii-sama... I didn't mean-" Rido press his finger on her lips to silence her with a pleased smile.

"Patience, my darling." He strokes her hair. His mixed eyes watching each strand slide through his fingers, memorizing by each motion, and feeling as that soft hair slide against his skin. "Soon I'll be yours as you will be mine..."

Rido leans down to kiss her forehead with those lips that say such dark promising words, felt so gentle and longing for something that could satisfy the beast within him. The kiss was chaste of course, but to Amara it's a constant reminder.

That his love for Juri would never happen... because it's on her.

* * *

 **[ Author's Notes ]:**

Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! I didn't think this would get much attention, since it's focus more on the past of Haruka, and Rido's time. Nevertheless, I appreciate the support!:D

If you're a little confused, the first part of this story is set 3,000 years (since it's been confirmed that Juri and Haruka are over 3,000 years old) before the start of the series. It will be a while for it to get to that timeline.

As for the ages, when Amara was born Haruka was 9, and Rido is well... over 30 years old with the appearance of a young man. It sort of been hinted that he was already an adult when Haruka was born, so in this story he will be that.

In case you've forgotten, vampire children don't drink blood until they grow their fangs. In the series it's been hinted that they get them when they hit puberty. So to feed they suck life energy (blood is life energy too), and the fastest way to get energy is by a kiss. Like how child Yuki would kiss Kaname to feed for herself when she was young, or like how that vampire child suck energy from Yuki by kissing her cheek.

As for the pairings, I haven't decided which one will be endgame. This story is going to go through the 3,000 years for awhile. For now it's Rido x OC with slight!Haruka. There might other pairings as the story progress, but I haven't decided yet. Rido will be focused on more, I will tell you that much.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
